creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MooseJuice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MooseJuice page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 04:22, November 14, 2011 User pasta There's a user pasta about you... I have to know where you find all these horrible images. Javer80 05:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Is your avatar an optical illusion or something? Weirdowithcoffee 20:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Your avatar... It reinds me of a Nietzsche with moose horns, lol. ... Please don't take that the wrong way... Yeah, most people don't know who Nietzsche is, I suppose. Geuss I'm just weird like that, lol. Sorry for not signing that last post. Zoezoewriter 00:48, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon is in the Video Games category >.> ClericofMadness 18:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get your message. I had completely forgot. I had pizza and root beer after getting back from class. We didn't do much for today. I got stomachaches too. ObliterationoftheSelf 05:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing For the moment I'm not as busy as I thought I'd be. I'll take what I can from where you left off :))))))) I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Wtf I'm a sad boat? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 04:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) But why am I sad? Sad? SAAAAAD?! No, seriously, what's the reasoning behind that? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright I am very angry. I did my first blog post on here and I was called a spammer. Now, I suck at blog posts. So I put my iPod on and typed the song names as they popped up on shuffle. I was NOT ADVERTISING OR TRYING TO GET ANYONE TO LISTEN TO THE SONGS. I WAS JUST GIVING A MORE UNDERSTANDING VIEWPOINT OF WHY I WRITE HOW I WRITE. I am very offended by this and I was also called stupid. Well I'll have you guys know, I am Autistic and it is hard to me to decide what is appropriate and what is not, But even I know what I did was not spam, and I would love some help, because I am NOT A SPAMMER. LightYagamiFTW 20:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Those doodles. Incredible. I love you. Javer80 06:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) you're an admin. time to work on that wrath of yours. The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 23:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) So... Deletions Just curious... what exactly are you deleting that is making my phone into an overpriced unusable vibrator anyway? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews XD I can't believe you just said that. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) You can't believe That I, XanCrews, said something potentially offensive? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Nawwwww... I read your userpage and said to myself "this dude seems normal" XD I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:32, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Any reason you deleted my post? Cnsnyder2013 16:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Cnsnyder2013 Reason for Deleting image http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ponyfiedbrick.png What was your reasoning for deleting this? Weirdozzy 18:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll add categories to it, The user claimed someone deleted it with the reason "I hate Ponies" but I can see something got confuse, I will solve the issue. Thank you Weirdozzy Hardin Hotel lyrics http://susumu-hirasawa.livejournal.com/31553.html The lyrics are half way down the page. They have the Japanese writing, the Romanization and the English lyrics. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 06:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) "Dare You" picture Hey bro, I'm just wondering where in the world did you get the "Dare You" picture? Banned for Infinity?! I am banned for infinity hours?! Unban me please! DeathWriter 17:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC)DeathWriter DA FUTURE It's been over a day right now...in fact. It is April 6th! It is more than a day! DAMN YOU CHAT! I keep on getting this when I am on chat: "Sorry, you do not have permission to chat on this wiki. If you think this was a mistake or would like to be reconsidered, please contact an administrator." OMG! Rrrargh! DeathWriter 17:33, April 6, 2012 (UTC)YOUR DOOM IS NEAR...BY READING A BOOK. Where... Do you find all these creepy-ass pics? “People Die... Beauty Fades... Love Changes... And You Will Always Be Alone” 05:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I see... “People Die... Beauty Fades... Love Changes... And You Will Always Be Alone” 04:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Edit to pasta? Hi, did you rename the my OC pasta? DId you just change the "e" in episode to "E"? thanks WalkerX 17:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC)WalkerXWalkerX 17:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Regarding a certain block... I see "TheScarderKid" was blocked indefinitely for having an "unacceptable username". Is there something I'm missing here? How is it offensive? I have to be missing something. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 19:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) oic. Thanks for clearing that up. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 20:20, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I am trying to add my pages to the articles listing, but I am being told that neither one of them exist on the wiki CaptainZombieyeti 07:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC)CaptainZombieYeti hey I'm just asking how to submit something to the User Submission. I created an OC and didn't know how to put it in the User Submission page and now i've been warned XD Please tell me how About Categories I will add categories, Moose. It's just that I'm waiting until I have many works of that Author, so I will ask Cleric to create a new one. Lucid Atray 14:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Mary Reeser photo deletion Why did you delete the picture on the The strange death of Mary Reeser page? : Crime scene and real life murder/death photos are discouraged. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 18:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : But, there was no proven crime, and the only remains are ash. if i photoshop the foot out, may I stil post the picture? Zork Master 18:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Only Appropriate. Capice Yeah, I capice. Sorry, I have a tendency to play rough and lash out. I promise it won't happen again.Killer Queen 14:31, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Please do not edit my Original Creation it had an OC thanks PhonoiManiae 16:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding OC, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. --Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 18:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Why isn't the chat working? TDIfan83 01:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC)TDIfan83 Am I doing it right? Umm, firstly I just made a story, then I put it on Article Listings, but it was also OC so I put it on that.. OC thing. I mean, I followed the subpage/edit/double[[]]/thing. I just tried copying what other people did with their link/insert name in Heading with linky in bullet, and hope I didn't screw up. Am I doing it right so far or am I going to get banned for my ignorance? I'm not trying to advertise my stories I just flat out have no idea what I'm doing.. thanks! Not every good story must have a happy ending. 17:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Lathyndis i will finish my pasata right away! thanks for reminding me. Hey, sorry that's my first post and I cant get it to stop that, If I dont do it, it comes out all jacked up. I'll try to fix it, sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you Thanks for doing the ALAB work. Saved me tons of time. :D Sloshedtrain 02:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Live Chat Issues I keep going on the Live Chat and I'm drawing a blank, not even my posts are showing up. What happened? Did I do something wrong? I'm just really confused, and I was wondering if this was normal, sorry! Not every good story must have a happy ending. 03:04, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Lathyndis Hey, why was I kicked that time? Rokklagio 16:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for being an idiot yesterday I'm awfully sorry about yesterday. I was in a rush, and forgot to add those tags to it. I'm still getting used to that aspect of posting a pasta, I'll get it eventually. I can't promise it won't happen again, I can be forgetful, but I can promise I'll try not to forget. JonathanBlack 21:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dude Sorry For Saying That Dude A Friend Was Controlling My Computer Here http://www.teamviewer.com/en/index.aspx See Read It. Then U'll Find Out. User:Leoradical IS RACK"S BEST FRIEND!! 21:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 'Clevebot' Yes, I've recently become aware (no idea how it took so long...) that you moved my page 'clevebot' to 'cleverbot'. I can, on one hand, see why. One the other hand, I named it due to the nature of a part of the story, and, even as an admin, you have no right to delete one page and create another based on what you believe to be the 'correct' spelling of a story. In fact, a large portion of the story REVOLVES around the misspeling of 'cleverbot'. Please contact me further on this, and, if you would, change it back. Thank you. AtemAndrew 09:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) yo moose u moved and edited my pasta the other day and gave me a one day ban for improper classification, i think. mind telling me what that was about? i changed it a little what do you think about it now Hey there. I'm a friend of RuiKanon, I believe you banned her because she didn't put her pastas in the Article Listing. I put it for her because she made those pastas at inconvenient times, so she had to go as soon as she made them, thus not being able to put them in the Article Listing. I hope you understand, and sorry for the inconvenience. "How many times will I be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I have to tell the same lies? How many times will I have to watch my friends die?" ~Feliciano Vargas, HetaOni 06:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete doomed for life pageChimecho100 13:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry then for blaming you Chimecho100 03:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello hello. Stopping by to say hi. [as] 02:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hey, since you do AL jobs and stuff, did I fuck anything up editing the AL? I'm just making sure I didn't. I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 17:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) what's the name of this one http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:3692.jpg And where do I find the dreaded image? We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 06:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Suppressed redirects I'd suggest leave a redirect behind when you rename an article. That way if it's in the article listing it won't get a red linking, I don't think. Listen up...I'm a guy who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants, soooo...I guess I gotta get some. 00:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) oic. Listen up...I'm a guy who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants, soooo...I guess I gotta get some. 01:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry that I didn't put my stories on the artitical listing. I'm still learning about this website. McShorty96 21:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude stop blocking me everyday I don't know what I do wrong and i log on and I'm blocked...Why?!McShorty96 12:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm kind of confused as to why you marked my pasta The Oggeh with bad grammer and whatnot. If you could explain, that would be highly appreciated. IvoryLovesYou 04:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you recently banned me for three days. The given reason was (forgive me, for I have misplaced the given reason so this is a paraphrase) conflict between genres on my stories, and I had one day added for each offense. However, checking the rules for each genre, I noticed that each story's genres fit with each other and didn't break any rules. The only thing I can think of is genres besides OC (such as Shock Ending, etc) could only be added by other users. If this is the case, please let me know. Likewise, if it isn't, please further describe the reason for my ban so I know how to avoid it next time. Thanks! HorrorVirus 08:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say sorry for not editing my page correctly. I hope I didn't piss you off too much. I know there is no excuse, and I fully accept my lumps. Caratharos 19:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Caratharos I noticed I was blocked for removing the pictures from the Nightmare Fuel gallery. I know what went wrong. I was trying to add a picture to the gallery. When I was done adding it, I went to check it out the the gallery, and I noticed everything was gone. I thought it was just a bug, so I left it alone. I'm sorry. I should have contacted you teliing you about this beforehand. TheSlenderFan 17:27, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Mooseymang. Where you been? Haven't seen you on chat since forever. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 18:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Unban me ClericofMadness banned me and I don't know why. He banned me yesterday at like 7:00 or 6:00. Can you please unban me because I have not been getting a reply from him? screencapped pasta Where do you get all of those pastas? You seem to have collected quite a number. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 04:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Hello MooseJuice... I see that you blocked me for a day, because I forgot to do one tiny thing. Shouldn't I get a warning instead of a block? :/ -- Please visit my deviantART! http://comjacker.deviantart.com 11:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) It's become too big a problem to not take immediate disciplinary action. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 16:16, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello , is my assigned catagory for the strapper ok now , considering i tried to do it earlier but i was blocked and could even contact you over this . Mathsart 19:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Mathsart Still not good enough? My pasta Uncle Charlie was tagged by you as marked for review. I mangled it into what I think is an acceptable format and the "will delete in 3 days" template is gone but its still tagged as "marked for review" :/ WUT DO? Fritzy's Paradigm 18:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) shut da fak up m00se I don't think you can add M4R to a page with Needs Editing. Cheese Lord 17:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Review Cheese Lord 19:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Review I'm not judging I'm just curious as to what criteria you hold a page to if it is to be M4R (seeing as I don't usually usually add that category). Just so I know in the future. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 04:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) hey moose how do i add my contribution to the article listing?? Hello,sorry for the mistakes made in publishing the story"The Demon Marquis" It wont happen again. Being excited about shareing a story is no exscuse. if you have any pointers on how to properly publish future stories please share,Im not so tech savy and get lost in here sometimes. thanks for your time and any help you can give.NightStalker84 20:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC)NightStalker84 Hello MooseJuice! I was flagged for Wall 'o' Text (my paragraphs didn't carry over from my original document) and I edited it so it was more organized. Will the message saying my work will be deleted unless edited disappear soon? Thanks! JefftheKillerrocks 01:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm referring to three of my pastas, Abandonment , Play With Me! and Wanna Have Some Fun? Also, whenever I try to indent my paragraphs, when I publish (or re-publish) the Pasta, the indents aren't shown. Is this normal? Thanks! JefftheKillerrocks 02:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much for helping me! I'm such a newbie. XD JefftheKillerrocks 02:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's me! I clicked on the little link picture and put in their "User Submissions" and did it again and put "Article Listings/S". Was that right? Thanks! MrJohnpaul62 05:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC)MrJohnpaul62 Hey, I saw that message you left on my creepypasta, I have only had one LD and that was an accident. The whole concept of me being a pro lucid dreamer was for the story. Here's a guy that has some pretty good tactics http://www.youtube.com/user/GizEdwards Here's my first LD story http://www.reddit.com/r/thisdreamihad/comments/vgbrr/first_time_lucid_d/ M4R Slow down on the marking spree. We *just* got the category down to 3 pages a week ago and it's already filled up again, half with pastas that don't even need the tag. M4R is not needed for some of these pastas. Only add it when it's REALLY obvious. K0R0M0 16:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! I suppose you welcome all new members though... :)NeonAngels26 17:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome pics man ^^ CreepyCatGuy 09:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm new and I'm replying to the message you sent. I'm also really confused by how you contact other players on this :-) I've added OC to my categories, added myself to user submissions and I think I've added myself to the article listing, but I'm unsure, is it correct? Thanks for the help, I appreciate it :-) Drzoidburg 16:24, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, um, I have been seeing some spam editing on lots of CP's. His name is EveOracle, every story he went to. He replaced the whole thing with this quote: "Dick Butts" If you could do anything about that, it would be great, thanks!SonicHorrorStories 19:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry... we got 'em. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 19:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sir, I have an explanation for not editing my post which is: I DID edit the post, removing any and all references to BEN and Jeff The Killer, but I accidentally hit the close button, erasing all of the unsaved changes I made to the post. I hope you understand this to be a legit explanation. If you don't believe me. That's fine. HellBlade64 01:13, July 17, 2012 (UTC) A lower member of the site, HellBlade64 Hi! I have added a my story to the OC page and cannot figure out how to add my name to the User Submissions page. If you could tell me how to do this, I would be grateful. Thanks! Nutmeg3 (talk) 22:44, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Nutmeg3 Editing Stories I just got a message (on another Creepypasta Devoted site) saying you edited pages so that the dialogue didn't flow and wasn't separated and stuff along those lines. Care to fill me in? Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 23:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Moose, is there any way of deleting the comment you posted on my "blog"? My whole idea on this was bringing parts of my past and morphing them into a scary diary-like story, getting a friend to spread the blog, and act like this account is from a normal person in their normal life trying to reach out. Over the next few weeks "my summer will end". If you know what I mean, could you just let me post whatever? For some reason it wont let me add my story to the article page. This keeps happening http://imagr.eu/up/501054f96eb7e3_creepy.png ChrisDusty (talk) 20:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ChrisDusty Hello, I realize this is a very noobish question but I am unable to submit anything to the wiki sucessfully. I have a story I want to put up but I can't manage to format the thing correctly. I do not want to mess up the wiki for anyone so I am hesistant to try again. I've already tried looking at the Need help editing tab but I am too much of a noob to figure it out. Any help would be appricated. Ladymikochan (talk) 23:59, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Whenever I try to edit something, it takes me to the log in screen and won't let me edit things? Help! MrOddPasta (talk) 01:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC)MrOddPasta Um... maybe you weren't logged in? Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 14:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice, I have a question to my post http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Trust_Him_(Orginal), I looked over it and it is posted very weirdly, can you help, or maybe fix it? I need help because it is hard to read, thanks XXNobbleXx (talk) 17:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Redirect question Hi MooseJuice, a few days ago I notice my Pasta went missing. While the link was still there it was completely deleted and I got this notification Warning: You are recreating a page that was previously deleted. You should consider whether it is appropriate to continue editing this page. The deletion and move log for this page are provided here for convenience: *13:23, July 18, 2012 MooseJuice (Talk | contribs) moved page Thou Shalt Not Kill to Thou Shalt not Kill without leaving a redirect I'm not entirely sure what all that meant, but can you please help me figure out what happened? Thanks Margurka 04:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help, I'll see why it was flagged with that admin, and sorry for the typo; I guess I shouldn't be writing these so late at night, didn't mean to make the work for you! Margurka 09:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Regarding WardenWarnedAnrew's Ban I'm aware that WardenWarnedAndrew's recent ban was do to not updating the article listing. The article is listed in J and user submissions are fine. I added it to the J article to simply help him out. If he was banned because HE needed to do it, could you tell me. This seems like an illogical ban otherwise. Everything you care for, can hurt you just as much as you care. - LaT (talk) 17:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thought you might like this Fox is smiling on the outside, and shitting his astropants inside the cockpit of his Arwing. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 05:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice, you have previously added my story to "Marked For Review" category. Now is this a bad thing or is it just a grammar mistake or something I did wrong? XXNobbleXx (talk) 17:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) On Happy Appy Hey, I just wanted to give you a heads up on something. So, I plan to replace Happy Appy on this wiki with the True Vision (the remastered cut of HA). There's something in the way with that, though. The Happy Appy page is locked, and for a good reason, too. You see, if you would unlock the page, I would put the True Vision in, and I would not be bothered anymore by the story on this wiki. Now, you might have some suspicions about this plan of mine. Let me answer what could be the ones you have. #On the original, November 16th version, I will put it in a subpage for people to read. The link will be accessed in either the very end of the pasta or at the talk page. #No, I will not remove the US category. The only category I am removing is the Videos category (since the True Vision removes the only video) After you unlock the page, I will paste the True Vision from the Happy Appy wiki to here, and replace Rodger Forstner and Trestan Yae with Gerasim Yakovlev and Blair Meyes, respectively. There will be some images missing from the story (as in red links). I will upload the images. Then, I will make a subpage for Happy Appy, titled "Happy Appy/Original Version", and paste the November 16th version in. After that, I will tell you that it's all done. That's the signal to lock the page, because I don't feel like chewing out a certain user who ruined the pasta *coughwatermelonmonkeycough*. Dronian (talk) 17:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) A few days ago i posted a article on this webpage...and I'm quite ashamed of myself for doing that,since english is not my first language I commited a massive amount of gramatical errors and to top all of i made a huge wall of text with no paragraphs at all making it look like a five year-old wrote that,but that's no excuse i should have known any better that i had to at least do a decent job, but i ultimately failed to accomplish that and embarassed myself in the process and for that i apologize. I don't expect any kind of simpathy but i really felt the need to apologize myself, I ignored the rules and I deserved the notification. B.Ace (talk) 01:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I recently recived a ban for 3 days that, today, ended. I would like to apologize for any trouble you had with havign to post my story, Slenderman and the Rake Part II, in the User Submissions. However, I would like you to know that I had put it in User Submissions before I recived the ban. I don't know if it was a glitch with the wikia or if someone deleted my entire secion of OC content, but now I have to go through and put ll my OC tagged post into User Submissions again. I again apologize that this happened and you had to take time out of your day to deal with it. Jester of Sorts (talk) 16:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Jezter of Sorts Hey, my pasta was removed for being a duplecate of another one. Could you tell me wich one so i can read it? thanks,SkittishCapybara (talk) 19:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Editz What could you possibly be editing on all those userpages? Cheese Lord (talk) 02:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I suppose I'll help. Cheese Lord (talk) 02:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) A job well done. TEAMWORK! Cheese Lord (talk) 02:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Wrongful Blocking Dear MooseJuice, I noticed that ParanormalMango was blocked for spam pages, even though I know that they for 1, did not, and for 2 they would not do that. I think the person who blocked her was ObliterationoftheSelf and I was wondering if you could overide the block that was not right to give. Thank you for your time. T0nerism (talk) 02:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC)t0nerism Help Uh hello MooseJuice. Im new and I need to ask a question. How do I create a pasta and post it? Thank you.WolfintheDark1331 (talk) 04:06, August 5, 2012 (UTC) My Block I'm super sorry that you had to block me. I thought I put the OC tag on Mr. Mortemor's Visit, but I guess I didn't without adding it to the Original Content page. I can assure you though, that it is original content. It is based on Stephen King's "Riding the Bullet," but the situation is completely different. Thanks for your time, and I'm sorry you had to block me. Bear50467 (talk) 10:30, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Possible Solutions Yesterday I received a block for breaking the rules. I would like to start by mentioning that after I finished writing my story, I spent well over an hour reading through the rules before posting to make sure that this wouldn't happen. As you can see, it wasn't enough. This made me realize that there are some problems, which I'm sure you will agree with since you used similar words on my talk page. Problem 1: Now hindsight is 20/20, so they say, meaning I've been able to more thoroughly understand the rules, what was broken, and why I missed it the first time. I've had time to reflect, as it were. With that being said, I believe that the rules need to be clarified so that others will not fall into the same trap. I'll open with the big one, since that's the rule I broke. "The Article Listing" states "Post all the pages you create to the Article Listing." So the key is "page" here. Any and all pages. You create a page, it goes here. Simple right? I would like to point out that "The Article Listing" does not mention "OC" anywhere on the page, and neither "User Submissions " nor "OC and User Submissions " mention "The Article Listing" anywhere on their pages with one exception I will mention in a moment. This implies that OC content follows its own set of rules. To show where my confusing originated, I shall start with the "User Submissions" page, which says to refer to the "OC and User Submissions" page "for full rules about this page and the OC Category." The page clearly establishes that it and its sub-pages are a database of OC content. Moving on to the "OC and User Submissions" page, we get clear guidelines for submitting user content. "If you wish to tell people that a page you uploaded is your own, then you must not only categorize it as OC, but list it on the User Submissions page. Failure to do both will result in your account being blocked from editing." Two steps: add OC category to the page, and add it to the "User Submissions" page. Now neither of those steps mention listing your page, which is clearly established as an important rule since all pages need to be listed. But the same page includes: "To list yourself and your page, you first find the section that has the same letter as the first letter in your username. You then need to add your username in alphabetical order to that list by making a new heading ( UsernameGoesHere ) and list your pages below your name in bulleted list format." I mentioned one exception to the "doesn't mention The Article List anywhere" comment. "OC and User Submissions" contains the line "These rules aim to raise awareness to this new and mounting problem, much the same as the Article Listing rules did," which further implies that the OC content follows separate rules. When I looked at my talk page to more thoroughly read the block message, I noticed this in the Welcome message: "Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page." That, right there, is the clarity that I believe the rules pages need. You might be thinking that since it was posted on my page, I should have read and understood it, and that there should be no ambiguity (you even alluded to this in your warning). Yes, I admit my failing in that area, but I justify it by saying that I get an automated welcome message from every Wikia I visit, and I've become desensitized to the fake salutations (meaning I don't bother reading them anymore). Naturally, I'll be giving all of them a better look from now on, but that doesn't solve the initial problem. It took a blocking to bring attention to the rule, which you know is a problem (if not the problem). You want people to be able to correctly post their articles without having to be manually blocked, and without having to have other people clean up the mess. As the tutorial you linked me stated, situations like this results in "ADDING TO A FUCKMOTHERING HUGE PILE OF WORK FOR EVERYONE ON THIS SITE." The blog post is very clear, but new users do not read blog posts before contributing. They read the rules (hopefully). If the pages I listed above all had both "The Articles List" and "OC content" mentioned, I believe that there would be a reduction in transgressions similar to mine. In short, thank you for clarifying for me. That solved my problem, but it didn't solve your (the administration's) problem. Problem 2: This one will take less time to explain, so I feel like I'm ending my post with a fizzle. When I went to make an edit, the block message stated "Your user name or IP address has been blocked....You can contact MooseJuice or another administrator to discuss the block." The first thing I did was go to your talk page, type this up in a text document, spell-check, and then click the "Leave message" button. Doing so gave me the following message. "Your user name or IP address has been blocked....You can contact MooseJuice or another administrator to discuss the block." I searched around your page for an e-mail address. Then I figured that since I'm new, I don't know how to find it. I clicked on the live chat so I could ask another member what to do, but that yielded the same block message. I finally Googled "how to contact a wikia administrator", but there were no usable results. In short, I'm stuck waiting out my ban (which would probably not be lifted if you read this anyway), with no way to contact despite being told that's what I'm supposed to do. While my block is only for a day, and thus doesn't seem like an issue (the only reason I attempted an edit that day was because of the block), what would happen if someone were to accidentally get blocked for a much longer period of time? If I missed how to contact someone with all of my digging, then surely others are facing the same problem. If no way to contact exists, then either that should be corrected, or the block message should not tell users to contact an administrator. A secondary solution would be to allow people that are blocked from editing to at least use the chat to ask questions. Thank you for your time. Harmonex (talk) 00:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Edited a Pasta Hi. I edited Valentich's Last Flight. I fixed every grammatical error I possibly could. Could you perhaps remove the "Needs Editing" tag? I'd appreciate it. Mmandator (talk) 20:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Block Sorry you had to block me when I published Graffiti. I knew there was one thing I forgot. Either way, I can 100% guarantee it is mine - I still have the original .txt file. Dear Moosejuice Mosejuice, this has to stop. You make improper deletions of creepypastas! I do understand you marking mine for deletion and writing bad in a random area along with banning my ability to type until it was gone but you went to far with a patient in my own mind! It had nothing wrong with it and it was a WIP pasta. I don't care if I regret this or if it sounds stupid but just please think before you edit, and stop deletion. ps. Awesome name Charcoalrox (talk) 04:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC)charcoalrox YOU HEY YOU STOLE MY DAMN IMAGEUser569189 (talk) 18:06, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello sir, I see that you marked my story Smiley for review. I am just wondering what was wrong with it? I had sent it through a spell check and grammar check a few times. I have had a few people review it and correct silly little mistakes such as using the wrong word. So I am just wondering if you could help me understand what is wrong with it. Undeadmuffin (talk) 20:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Idea and question I think that maybe if the tutorials on how to update the article listing on the first message people get, that would reduce the number of probations that people get. Also, could you tell me why my story, third from the left, is marked for review? DoorGuardian (talk) 17:56, August 17, 2012 (UTC) SIR, will you let me back in the chat? x.x I learned my lesson. Please? :3 BrookeBattlesAgainst (talk) 14:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I see... You added "Jayjay" to Nightmare Fuel... • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C']] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 04:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Listen, I really din't troll another site. This is the only chat site I come on. I was just trying to start a conversation. Why would you act so drastically even if i did? I mean, I've seen people on this site( who aren't admins, mind you) that curse and use vulgar language and don't get kicked. Yet, I get kicked for CLAIMING that I trolled on another site?! That is unfair and highly immoral.... DaDalove Dadalove (talk) 17:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Please reconsider my ban. I lied about trolling on other sites. I was bored and decided to start a conversation. Plus, I read the rules and there is no rule aginst other sutes anyway. I din't troll here and was was just joking. So please just know that you overreacted. Dadalove (talk) 21:44, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Weird I didn't realize the restrictions on the Weird category as I didn't see it marked with the (ADMIN) '''tag like the others (perhaps this should be ammended). Thanks for finally warning me after what might have been my tenth+ usage of it. Now I retroactively feel like a jerk. Yet another thing to be added to the long list of "things that have happened that won't happen again." Harmonex (talk) 04:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Those Socks You Blocked Turns out they weren't sockpuppets, they were regular users. Friends who have similar names and icons. Already unblocked them though, don't worry. Bushcraft Medic 02:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing: H Posting Prevented as "Spam" I was told to contact you given article listings by a "Mr.Zalgopasta" as I endeavoured to post an OC story of mine Her Smile to the article listing. I was blocked by some sort of spam filter, which I believe to be triggered by the "(dot)exe" in certain articles listing on the same page, mistaking them for actual executables in an effort to stop malware on the site. I wish to be able to post my story, as the rules were quite clear of the consequences of not doing so. I request aid or insight allowing me to post my story to the article listing, and/or understanding how to avoid such impediments in the future. Thank you, in advance. --LorenLuke (talk) 05:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello, just dropping by to say I really love those bizarre black and white images you often upload and hope to see more still. I have a thing for black and white.. -Skelekitten 05:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Review Dear Sir, Three of my tales have been marked for review and I have gone ahead and removed all errors I can find. I was wondering if you could be so kind as to remove the category from them. The stories are Egg Head, The Feace Eater and What is Love. I thank you in advance kind sir. Undeadmuffin (talk) 20:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) THE GAME(s) http://www.gametrekking.com/the-games/ Anyways, it's got some pretty sad stuff on there. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 05:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Story reviewed and edited I did some edits to The Troupe and trimmed some of the fat from my pasta. Hopefully this version is better and can have the Marked For Review tag taken off. Looking foreward to seeing what you think :) HeavyMetalProphet (talk) 01:03, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks moose :) HeavyMetalProphet (talk) 01:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Changing stuff Please please please contact me before you start making changes or editing the pastas of the month page. You needed, this month, to have inclded more than one poll choice for fairness lol. Also, I hope you followed the format from the other galleries. I just would like to make sure you know what you be doin' sawn. You aren't in trouble, just lol. ClericofMadness (talk) 05:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Image gallery http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Max.png This image should be in Nightmare Fuel, not Creepy Images. Could you move it? Javer80 (talk) 15:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) i'm new here ok im new here, i posted my theory that i also have posted on my DA but there was an odd scroll box when i posted it for the story but the other part managed to be out of the box, is there a way to get rid of that box? or do i just have to deal with it? Creaturefeature45 (talk) 03:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) creaturefeature45 Please remove this notice http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Odlaw Erm, I took it out of Troll Pasta...can you remove that notice now? Plus I don't see anything as described in that notice in my story... "Just cause you go in circles, doesn't make you a big wheel." (talk) 16:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Figured it wouldn't hurt So I decided to take a quick shot at it. ''Be kind to your '''Laser-footed Failures'' For a duck may be somebody`s '''Artichoke','' Be kind to your '''Failures' in Didney Worl'' Where the weather is always '''Shanked Viciously'.'' You may think that this is the '''Brouhaha','' Well it is. I'm fairly certain the apocalypse is coming now... Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 19:35, September 6, 2012 (UTC) My apologies... Today, I received notification that two articles which I had posted were improperly titled. I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the inconvenience. I'll do my best to ensure it doesn't happen again. Woof! (talk) 18:58, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Archives Seriously, there is no reason to go through them. Unless it's a category issue please refrain from making the edit. They are unneeded and completely arbitrary. I understand you were simply removing an image and some formatting, but still. Archives are meant to be unchanged through time. If the image no longer exists or you don't like the formatting or not, they're meant to be exactly as they were. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 21:36, September 9, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Yeah Sorry about that I noticed some spelling mistakes in my pasta and fixed it immediately. You scared me though. Hi! Can you help me plz? I am kinda new to this cite and I was wondering if you could help me. Both of the pastas that I have done so far are marked for review and I was wondering why? I have edited them as best I could and I don’t know how else to fix them. I have fixed the spelling and most of the grammar that I could find and I am also trying to add on to it. Can you take a look at them and let me know what I need to do to make my stories better? K thanks! My pastas are: The Frightening Dream and Lavender – A Ghost Story from Ramapo, New York . DashingErwyne17 (talk) 08:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Mister MooseJuice sir? I know you are busy and all but can you plz take a look at my stories? I would be very greatful if you did! Part of the reason I was asking you for help is because I was planing on using my The Frightening Dream pasta in the book I am working on. Thank your for your time! DashingErwyne17 (talk) 19:14, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Looks like we're both equal gentlemens. I guess we will have a slap fight. No swearing, that voids the match. Do you accept?The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 00:35, September 17, 2012 (UTC) That is neanderthal technology compared to my robotic-slapper-pincher-5000zThe Untimely Gentleman (talk) 02:06, September 17, 2012 (UTC) You were gonna use Sock 'Em Boppers. I thought I might aswell use a robotic fist like in Fallout 3 that my nephew plays.The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 03:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) apply directly to the talkpage Kootra i m tired of your disingenuous assertions by creaturehub laughs-d4x3wfo.png Abandonthread.gif Stopreading.jpg Cops.jpg Enjoy. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 07:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Extremely fancy, my good man. The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 21:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) sorry, you dleeted my Ben story, but I'm not even English, wich makes it hard for me to know what are my grammar mistakes, couldn't you just tell me what to correct? Perfect idea my dear Moose. The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 03:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I've got it. The Extradorinary League of Gentlemeness. Regarding my blocked account and an apology Hi, I was blocked yesterday for editing quite a bit. I was blocked for point grinding apperently, and I am sorry for making it appear that way. I guareentee you though that I was not intentionally grinding, (To be honest, I don't really care about achievements (I don't collect trophies in PSN either /:)) I was actually making genuine mistakes when editing my pasta and it would never come out right. I only realized that there was a source option before I did my last edit (when I got banned) I found the problem on the user page when I realized I put my name in the wrong spot (Once again, sorry). I would like to let you know that I really don't want to give off a bad impression, I've only had an account for two days, just to post my story online. I don't want to inconvience anyone or do anything malicious, I'm just getting to know the site. Mikethepastamaker8888 (talk) 20:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I have a complaint about my block. I have just been unblocked but I was blocked for a week time for not adding my page to the article listings but I have already been blocked for "creating new categories" so I couldn't have added it to the listings. ~pruzel clean up, clean up everybody do you your share User:Skeff a md man witha a heart i kill for a reson I can't ban him though he's a sock of User:SKEFF for some reason. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_face_of_death.jpg Looks fake, but still needs reviewing. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 08:00, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Idk what the fuck came over me to say that shit, I should have PM'd you. Look, If there's a problem, fine, and I'm not trying to cause trouble (although I was basically asking for it for wriiting that...) I was being a COMPLETE fucking idiot, and I shouldn't post shit like that in the first place. What I said was completely stupid, and I would like to apologize, sincerely. I don't know what the fuck came over me. It's unprofessional, and it is certainly something I'm really not proud of. I will say that it was stupid to block me for no reason, but that's what private messages are for. So again, I really am sorry. I've been going through some shit, but I'm not gonna ramble on about my bull shit, and I'm not gonna pester you with my personal problems and bull shit. Again, I am sincerely sorry, and rest assured, nothing like that will ever happen again. -Nick